Gold Saint Selection ‘Antara Benci dan Rindu’
by ltifal
Summary: Terinspirasi oleh replynya Chimaira-san XD
1. Chapter 1

**Note: terinspirasi gara-gara replynya Saint-Chimaira yang bercerita tentang Shura curhat sama Milo dan Aiolia di tengah-tengah hujan itu lho. Trus pas Chimaira nyeletuk kalo diganti yang jadi pendengarnya Camus jadinya dingin kan. **

**Credit buat Saint-Chimaira dan Urja Shannan ye**

**Disclaimer: kalo udah punyaku, gold saint udah jadi heronya deh!**

**Fic ini khusus dibuat untuk Saint-Chimaira, Urja Shannan, Yuki, Sanich dan anak-anak SS lain yang tidak lelah mempromosikan saint seiya. Semoga fic ini bisa membuat semua tertawa terutama tentu saja Chimaira dan Urja karena aku pinjam ficnya/idenyanya lolz. **

**Note buat Urja: sorry klo dipublish dulu soalnya ngak sabar XD tapi tenang soalnya aku pasti kasih credit koq (ditulis di atas) :D**

* * *

_Gold Saint Selection 'Antara benci dan Rindu' _

ltifal melihat balasan surat dari Saint-Chimaira, setelah membaca sejenak, muncullah ide dan sang penulis mulai mengetik.

**Scene satu**

**Action!**

Selagi Camus menemani Shura di luar, Milo menyeduh 2 gelas coklat hangat dan 1 gelas coklat isi es batu! Camus sendiri berdiam diri saja tanpa mengatakan apapun. Shura yang duduk di sebelahnya juga duduk diam, tapi makin lama tubuhnya sedikit menggigil, udah hujan-hujanan di luar eh ditambah ditemenin Aquarius lagi. Aduh, jadinya dingin banget! Untung Milo cepet keluar sambil bawa coklat hangat yang langsung disambar begitu saja.

"Lho, sabar napa coba?!" Sahut Milo garang, niat mo nanya Shuranya ilank. Camus sendiri cuma melirik sambil mengambil coklat dinginnya.

"Dingin nih!" seru Shura sambil menyeruput coklat panasnya.

"Sapa suruh loe ujan-ujanan."

"Lho, benernya loe mau narik gua suruh curhat atau mau ngajak brantem sih?" Sahut Shura tak kalah sengit.

"Ok, tenang Shur, sini ceritain deh uneg-unegnya biar lega. Keknya loe emank depresi berat." Milo akhirnya berkata sambil berusaha menghibur Saint Capricorn yang emang mukanya makin cemberut.

"Enggak ah..."

"Yah udah, klo gitu diem aja deh, gua lanjutin baca buku." Sahut Camus kalem sambil kembali melanjutkan buku 'Angel and Demon' nya.

Sunyi...

Sepi...

Senyap...

Hujan yang tadinya turun terus menerus tiba-tiba berhenti sampai akhirnya kilat kembali menyambar.

"Benernya loe niat ngak sih jadi pendengar!" Shura makin lama malah tambah kesel.

"Kamu sendiri tadi bilank ngak." Camus berdelik. Gubrak! Milo menghantam kepalanya ke meja berkali-kali saking frustasinya. 'Ugh, dasar ngak sensitif...'

**Cut Cut!!! **

* * *

ltifal geleng-geleng kepala, reaksinya parah sekali kalau begitu. ltifal kembali melihat account ffnetnya dan melihat balasan ke dua dari Saint-Chimaira. Setelah membaca sejenak ltifal kembali membayangkan apa yang terjadi…

**Scene dua**

**Action!**

Di tengah-tengah percakapan antara Aphro dan Deatmask, uh… sebenarnya, cuma Aphro sih yang lagi ngomong sampe berbusa-busa soal liptik barunya yang ternyata ngak cocok sama warna matanya, lho? Deathmask sendiri benernya pingin ngabur tapi apa daya... Ancaman pengrusakan koleksi topeng kesayangannya kalau dia minggat telah dilontarkan , si cancer mau tidak mau duduk di kursi berandanya sendiri sambil melirik kanan kiri. Aduh mana sih kapas kalau lagi perlu?!

"Eh!" Sahut Deathmask tiba-tiba (dengan leganya karena ada interupsi) sambil nunjuk ke arah depan "Itu kan si kambing."

"Mana?" Tanya Aphrodite sambil melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh temannya itu. Halleluyah! Begitu pikir Deathmask, akhirnya ada juga orang yang bisa dijahilin! Mereka melihat Shura sedang berjalan menuruni tangga Sanctuary dengan muka sendu, sambil berlindung di bawah payung hitam.

"Dia ngapain??" Tanya pemuda berambut biru itu sambil mengamati gerak-gerik Shura yang berasa tanpa nyawa.

"Jangan-jangan... dia mo facial kali?"

"Facial! Emank elo!" Semprot Deathmask yang pastinya buat Aphrodite berdelik garang.

"Loh! Boleh donk cowo facial! Loe juga tahu, ada tuh skin care for man, hair remover for man, trus ada cream for man, parfum for man." Si penyuka mawar kembali nyerocos soal face and body care product sedangkan wajah temannya itu makin lama makin menunjukkan wajah jijik.

"Tunggu! Hair remover buat apaan?!" Deathmask bertanya, dia tidak benar-benar yakin kalau ingin medengar jawaban yang diberikan sobat genitnya itu…

"Buat ngilangin bulu lah jelas, bulu di tangan, kaki, punggung, dada, ketiak dan…"

"Stop stop! Gua ngerti."

"WEI!!! Kalian ini jadi ngak sih nanya gua ngapain hujan-hujanan kek gini!" Shura yang tadinya hanya berjalan lunglai dengan pandangan menerawang akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan dua 'sejoli' yang sedang diskusi masalah body care product!

"Oh kebetulan loe ke sini! Tuh kasih tahu, ada kan care product buat cowo!" Shura hanya bisa pasrah. Ini bukan dia yang mau curhat, ini sih namanya dijerat buat dengerin ceramah produk kecantikan! Ampun!

**Cut! Cut!**

* * *

ltifal tertawa terbahak-bahak membayangkan yang terjadi. '_Hmm_' Wah, gawat! Evil grinnya ltifal mulai muncul…

**Scene tiga**

**Action!**

"Oooooooiiiii!!!! Shuuuuuurrrr!!!! Ngapain loe disitu ujan-ujanan???" teriak Aiolia sambil membentuk tangannya laksana toa.

"Dia ga ujan-ujanan! Masa lu ga liat dia pake payung?" sergah Aiolos sambil ngeluarin toa keramatnya yang sempat dia pakai pas birthdaynya Saga/Kanon. (referensi dari 'Potong Kuenya!' karya Urja Shannan)

"SHUR!!!!!!!! LOE NGAPAIN!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SERIUS NIH PAKE TOA SEGALA!" Sahut Aiolia ngak kalah kerasnya, tangan toanya Aiolia ternyata berfungsi!

"WAH! TANGAN LOE TOA KERAMAT!" Aiolos bilang tanpa sadar menghadapkan toanya ke arah adiknya, yang jelasnya bikin orang budek! Sementara itu Shura yang tadinya hanya mendongak, memandang mereka sekilas dengan pandangan 'aku tidak mengenal mereka' sebelum akhirnya kembali bengong menatap hujan. Masalahnya action Shura yang sudah sesuai dengan buku script sama sekali tidak disadari oleh dua kakak beradik yang tetap teriak-teriak (ngobrol) pake toa.

"IA DONK, KAN TANGANKU PAKE COSMOS!"

"EMANK BISA!"

"BISA DONK, MALAH BISA BUAT NANAK NASI LAGI!"

"ITU SIH COSMOS APPLIANCE RUMAH!!!

"KALIAN BENERNYA MO NANYA GUA KENAPA ATO MO NGOBROL PAKE TOA!!!!!" Duh Shura udah benar-benar tidak sabar, pengen rasanya Excalibur ini menusuk atau mengiris!

"NGOMONG PAKE TOA!!!" Sahut kedua bersaudara ini kompak sama sekali lupa dengan Shura. Si pemegang cloth Capricorn ini akhirnya mengangkat tangannya tingg-tinggi sambil menebas ke depan. Untung saja kedua kakak beradik ini sempat menghindar dan kabur berteriak minta tolong (pake toa).

Beberapa menit kemudian, empat sekawan yang sedang melewati waktu bersama menunggu hujan reda mendengar teriakan ribut-ribut dari arah depan kuil. Milo yang sedang menyeruput coklat hangatnya berhenti ketika dia melihat dua orang gold saint minta tolong dan berlari cepat melewati istana Virgo, sedangkan Camus yang sedang membaca buku melogok ke atas ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Shaka si penjaga temple sendiri yang sedang bermain chess dengan Mu mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Shura melewati templenya sambil menebas-nebas memakai payung hitam.

Beberapa saat hening kemudian…

"Mereka ngapain?" Milo dalam keadaan bingung akhirnya membuka pembicaraan sambil meletakkan mug coklatnya.

"… Entah yah…" sahut Camus tidak peduli sambil kembali ke bukunya.

"Um… perlu kita tolong ngak?" kata Mu dengan cemas.

"Ngak usah, tapi nanti aku minta mereka ngepel lantai, kena air hujan tuh." Sambung Shaka datar "Nah! Check match!"

"EH!" Mu hanya bisa bengong ketika dia melihat bahwa posisi rajanya sudah tidak terselamatkan.

**Cut! Cut**

* * *

Tawa si penulis semakin lebar, sepertinya makin lama si penulis makin error. Pemudi berambut hitam ini lalu geleng-geleng kepala lagi sambil melanjutkan fantasinya...

**Scene 4**

**Action**

"Lama banget sih loe berdua. Huacchih!!! Gua kedinginan nih, nunggu disini ujan-ujanan!! Huacchih!!!!" Shura ngomong sambil bersih-bersin karena kehujanan.

"Maka dari itu, banyak-banyak meditasi" Shaka membuka matanya dan melirik tajam, jelasnya dia tidak mau beranjak dari tempat dia bermeditasi di teras (meditasi sambil memandangi alam…) tetapi Mu maksa terus dari tadi sambil narik narik. Dasar Mu terlalu baik…

"Sudah sudah, Shura, kamu lagi apa? Kenapa berdiri di tengah hujan begini? Kalau sakit bagaimana?".Si rambut ungu berkata sambil memegang payung ungu, sedangkan Shaka di sebelahnya melipat tangannya sambil sesekali mengibaskan air yang menetes ke pundaknya. Jelas susah kalau satu payung berdua tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Si rambut emas memang jarang keluar kuil dan pastinya tidak mau keluar hujan-hujanan seperti yang dilakukan seseorang yang sudah kita kenal ini…

"Soalnya aku mau curhat...." suara Shura semakin pelan dan ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau curhat harus di tengah-tengah hujan begini." Mu menaikan alisnya dengan bingung ketika Shaka nyeletuk.

"Ngikut film India sih, sekalian pake nari, mas." Sahut Shaka kesal, tumben sekali ngasal (soalnya meditasinya keganggu terus).

"Enak aja, yang orang India itu sapa!? Itu kan kamu!" Debat si rambut hitam geram, niat curhatnya terlupakan.

"Gua memang lahir di India, tapi bukan orang India, rambut gua pirang!"

"Tapi tetep dari India!" Logikanya sih bener…

"Pernah liat orang India rambut pirang?!" Shaka (hampir) meninggikan suaranya tapi intonasi suaranya kembali normal meski urat di dahi Shaka mulai terlihat…

"Pernah liat rambut orang Tibet ungu?" Lho koq jadi Mu yang kena? Orangnya sendiri cuma bisa tengok kanan dan kiri seperti melihat pertandingan bola pingpong ke arah kedua temannya . Sebelum…

"Sudah! Ngomong-ngomong ini mau curhat ato ngomongin warna rambut yang emang bin ajaib sih?" Mu akhirnya menengahi.

"Iya ngerti… hhh…sampai mana tadi oh iya… soalnya kalo di jalan ini inget dia…"Shura kembali menerawang menatap hujan.

"Dia? Lagi nostalgia yah. Ada-ada saja…" Si rambut pirang sudah habis kesabaran berdiri di tengah hujan, mana baju putihnya sampai basah segala lagi. "Udah dia cuma inget kenangan masa lalu, ayo kita cabut."

"Eh! Koq gitu?"

"Iya, buang-buang waktu inget masa lalu, hiduplah di saat ini Shura, nah gitu aja. Bye bye deh." Sahut saint Virgo sambil ngeloyor pergi dan menarik Mu yang tidak bisa protes meninggalkan seniornya yang cuma bisa bengong. Waktu meditasinya udah kebuang 10 menit!

**Cut cut!**

ltifal tertawa kecil membayangkan apa yang terjadi. Kasihan Shura. '_Hem… coba lagi deh_.'

_The end? Or to be continue?_

**Note: hehehe ada yang mau nyeletuk character lagi? Menurut request aja deh tapi jangan terlalu jauh pasangannya yah, misalnya Deathmask – Athena, itu jelasnya ngak mungkin… si kembar Gemini sempat saya tulis sih tapi masih belum selesai jadi... antara saya update ato saya delete...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: berdasarkan permintaan dari teman-teman yang lain, maka ditulislah pasangan lain yang bisa dijadiin tempat curhatannya Shura XD **

**Credit buat Saint-Chimaira**

**Disclaimer: kalo udah punyaku, gold saint udah jadi heronya deh!**

_Pemilihan tokoh untuk fic 'Antara benci dan Rindu' _

**Scene 5**

**Action! **

"Dialog?" tanya Shura kaget.

"Anggaplah Saga itu orang yang kamu maksud." Begitu Kanon ngomong, Saga langsung berdiri dengan kaget.

"APA! Ngak mau!"

"Lho, kak, kan musti bantuin dia donk. Demi persatuan dan kesatuan para gold saint."

"Apa hubungannya?!" Si kakak makin geram, idih kalo disuruh berakting sebagai cewe yang pernah jadi pacar Shura sih, OGAH!!!

"Lho supaya dia ngak murung terus, coba kalau dia diserang musuh dalam keadaan seperti ini. Nanti Athena gimana coba?" Saga tidak bisa berkata-kata, memang logis pemikiran Kanon tapi… kagak mau!

"Kak ayolah, jadi ceritanya dia bisa langsung ngomong ke orang yang bersangkutan."

"Bisa juga sih. Tapi!" Saga mau memulai protes babak ke dua namun…

"Gimana Shur? Mau ga?" tanya Kanon dengan cengiran khasnya. Shura hanya mengangguk kecil. "Trus ganti nama orangnya, kamu biasanya manggil dia apa?" tanya Kanon lagi.

"Gua manggil dia 'sayang'" jawabnya dengan enggan.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!" Saga mulai ingin menarik-narik rambutnya tanda frustasi tapi batal, takut rambutnya rontok! Koreksi kayanya rambutnya udah mulai rontok deh!

"Gimana sih baru aja mo ngomong udah kek gitu, ngak jadi! Gua pulank aja!"

"Eh! Jangan!" Kanon menarik paksa Shura untuk duduk lalu melirik sangar ke arah kokonya. "Gimana sih, katanya rela berbuat apa saja demi Athena dan sesama gold saint, koq cuma jadi pengganti aja ngak mau!"

"Kenapa ngak kamu saja!" Balas Saga ngak kalah sangarnya.

"Gua kan psikolognya!" Sahut Kanon sambil memakai kacamata, buku notepad kecil dan pensil yang muncul tiba-tiba dari tangannya.

"Kalau gitu gua jadi assistant psikolognya." Shura langsung sweatdrop ketika mendengar hal itu. Sebenarnya mereka mau bantuin dia atau main rumah-rumahan sama dia?

"Psikolog ngak punya assistant, adanya juga sekretaris!"

"Grrr! Ok gua jadi sekretarisnya dan Shura pasiennya." Sahut Saga lagi tidak mau menyerah begitu saja.

"Gua mo sekretaris cantik!" Kanon melotot.

"Yah udah gua panggil Si Aphro!" Teriak Saga dengan kesal.

"Eh! Kalian ini." Kata Shura namun belum sempat dia berkata kedua kakak-beradik itu melotot dengan sangar ke arahnya sambil berteriak "Pasien diem aja!"

"Sok! Kalo Aphro jadi sekretaris, kamu jadi apanya!" Kanon menyahut lagi. Lho ini beneran jadi main rumah-rumahan!

"Gua… gua jadi psikolog ke 2!"

"Apaan ini teriak-teriak psikolog?!" Tiba-tiba Milo datang bareng dengan Camus dari pintu depan. Mereka berdua baru saja pulang dari market dengan box sayur-sayuran dan daging di tangan mereka, cukup untuk keperluan para gold saints selama 2 minggu. Tentu saja berhubung tiba-tiba hujan turun, baju mereka berdua juga basah kuyup.

"Si Saga mau ngerebut peran gua sebagai psikolog!" Cecar Kanon dengan sengit sambil menatap ke arah kakaknya dengan tajam.

"Hah?!" Milo dan Camus jelasnya bingung setengah mati, mereka berdua saling melirik sebelum kembali menatap Kanon.

"Lho! Gua kan sekarang udah jadi psikolog ke 2, bidangnya rumah tangga tahu!" Saga teriak lagi sambil melihat ke arah 2 saint emas termuda lalu menunjuk. "Itu pasangan suami istrinya udah ada di depan!"

"HAH!" Si rambut biru Scorpio hampir saja jatuh lantaran kaget sedangkan Camus… dia tidak bereaksi tapi box yang dipegangnya lepas dari tangan dan jatuh ke bawah. Untung Shura cukup sigap…

"Ha! Nah sekarang kamu tidak keberatan kan?!" Sahut Saga bangga.

"Keberatan! Pasien gua cuma 1, loe ada 2!" Teriak Kanon tidak terima.

"Psikolog rumah tangga jelas pasiennya 2! Kan suami istri!!" Tantang si kakak.

"Ngak lucu! Mana sekretaris gua! Suruh dia nyari pasien!"

"Sekretaris loe lagi kencan sama orang schizophren! (alian Deathmask)"

"Ini… apa-apaan sih Shura?" Tanya Milo sambil sesekali mengguncang Camus yang masih ngefreeze….

"Psikolog gua lagi lepas gearnya…" Jawab Shura sekenanya sambil meletakkan box yang tadi dia tangkap ke bawah. Serta merta dia membuka payung hitamnya dan kembali berjalan menapaki tangga menuju kuilnya. Milo cuma bisa kedip-kedip bingung lalu melihat ke arah dua kakak beradik yang masih bertengkar ria dan memandang Camus yang masih ngefreeze.

"Kayaknya gua salah ambil jurusan… mustinya jadi psikolog kali yah, pasti laku di sini…" Kata Milo sambil ngedumel.

**CUT! ltifal tertawa terbahak-bahak membayangkan event yang terjadi. Mungkin kalau characternya ganti lagi…**

* * *

**Scene 6**

**Action!**

"Jadi, sebenarnya, kenapa dia menghianatimu?" tanya Shion dengan sabar.

"Tadi kan udah dibilang, kita sering banget ngobrol tentang laut biru, untuk menjadi tumpuan impian dan harapan kita." Jawab Shura.

"Iya.. lalu..?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal laut…" Dohko memandang jauh ke depan "Ingat tidak waktu Degel memaksa Kardia masuk ke laut?"

"Iya ya, reinkarnasi Degel sekarang kebalikan dari dirinya sendiri, Degel lebih hangat dibanding Camus dan Kardia… mungkin karena jantungnya itu lebih anti social dibanding Milo." Mendengar itu Dohko tertawa kecil.

"Meski dua duanya sama-sama gegabah dan teman baik Aquarius?" Mata Shion memancarkan sinar lembut, sekarang giliran Shura yang bengong…

"Aneh sekali 200 tahun kemudian, Milolah yang memaksa Camus ke laut."

"Indeed." Sahut si rambut coklat mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh Sorry, Shura, maklum nostalgia, terusin curhatnya."

"Eh… iya… um…ingat tukang es krim yang selalu ada di pinggir pantai tempat kita kencan itu kan?? Yang ada di sebelah laut biru tempat kita selalu ngobrol berdua itu"

"Iya, tau. Yang kamu beli es krim coklat terus cewe itu beli es krim vanila itu kan?" tanya Dohko sambil tersenyum.

"Ngomong soal es krim, ingat ngak waktu Shaka ngisengin Mu pake es? Saya tidak akan bisa membayangkan reincarnasi Asmita dapat berbuat seperti itu begitu." Shion kembali tersenyum membayangkan Virgo Asmita yang buta memasukkan es balok ke dalam baju Sage. Lalu kedua saint tertua itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Shura sendiri memandang mereka dengan datar. Niat dia buat curhat benar-benar lenyap…

"Oh maaf Shura, lanjutin deh." Kata Dohko.

"Yah… dia ternyata selingkuh sama tukang es krim…" Kata Shura malas-malasan dan tidak semangat, tidak lagi mendalami perannya.

"Oh, begitu…" Shion lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Shura dengan lembutnya. "Jangan khawatir, kamu masih muda, wanita tidak hanya satu di dunia ini." Baru saja Shion mau memberikan beberapa kata bijaknya, Dohko memotong.

"Mungkin kamu bisa coba dekatin Shaina, kamu dan dia sepertinya cukup akrab." Potong sang Libra sambil tersenyum jahil.

"What! No no no!" Saint muda tersebut langsung kalang kabut. "Shaina suka sama orang lain!"

"Oh? Siapa?" Si rambut hijau memang sudah dapat mengira namun dia belum bisa mendapatkan faktanya dengan jelas.

"Er…" Kalau bisa, Shura sudah mengkerut, dia kelepasan ngomong… celaka, dia juga baru tahu kalau 2 orang tertua saint emas itu tukang gosip!

"Aih.. bukan gosip koq, cuman pengumpul informasi." Libra tertawa girang.

"Dohko, tidak baik membaca pikiran seseorang." Sahut Aries memandang tajam.

"Ngak dibaca koq, cuman terbaca." Katanya lagi dengan ringan.

"Um… aku harus pergi…" Si penyuka musik 'Antara Benci dan Rindu' ini bangkit dan melarikan diri, curhatnya nanti-nanti deh, yang pasti ngak sama Shion-Dohko!

**CUT! Kembali ltifal geleng-geleng kepala, yang tersisa dari gold saint adalah Alderbaran, begitu pikir ltifal. Hm…**

* * *

**Scene 7**

**Action!**

"Aku cuma tiba-tiba inget dia pas lewatin jalan Sanctuary tadi." Kata Shura, matanya memandang ke arah hujan dengan sedih

"Lho tangga tiap hari juga dilewati. Kenapa baru ingetnya sekarang??" tanya Alderbaran dengan bingungi.

"Soalnya hujan.. terus pas aku bawa payung item."

"Ha???" Shun benar-benar bingung sampai berhenti mengocok adonan kue sus.

"Shun, itu kalau berhenti, ngak ngembang susnya."

"Oh… iya, sorry…" Shun kembali ke tugasnya yakni mengocok adonan kue. Mau bagaimana lagi, Shura tiba-tiba kepergok berdiri di tengah hujan begitu tepat pada waktu Alderbaran mengajarkan cara bikin kue sus. Huh… tahu gitu ngocoknya nanti deh, pikir si rambut hijau yang makin giat mengocok adonan.

"Gua ngak ganggu kan?" Tanya Shura.

"Tentu saja tidak, gua cuma lagi ngajarin Shun manggang kue sus doank koq." Senyum Alderbaran menyerebak bangga, memang Deathmask jago masak Italian food, tapi kalau soal pastry, Alderbaranlah jagonya!

"Eh iya, um Aku inget dulu pas ujan turun, aku berlindung di bawah payung hitam itu, dan berjalan berdua dengannya di tangga itu."

"Oh, ternyata tentang pacar yah?"

"Iya…" Klontang! Sendok dari tangan Shun tiba-tiba jatuh ke bawah.

"Sori… terusin-terusin." Katanya dengan muka sedikit merah karena malu, namun mulutnya nyegir dengan manis. Dia mengambil sendok itu lalu kembali mengaduk-ngaduk.

"Shun! Itu udah jatuh!" Aldebaran teriak.

"Belum lima menit." Sahutnya ngak peduli, adonannya bisa diulang lagi tapi dia ngak mau ketinggalan cerita. No way!

"er… sampe di mana yah tadi?"

"Loe ingat dia saat hujan turun." Sahut Shun dengan cepat.

"Boleh tahu siapa ngak?" Tanya Alderbaran. Bukannya menjawab, Shura hanya bisa diam dan tertunduk.

"Gua… panggil dia sayang." Klontang! Sendok itu jatuh untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ups sori…" Shun kembali nyegir, kali ini ada kejenakaan di matanya.

"Benernya loe mo dengerin ngak sih?" Sahut Shura dengan marah.

"Udah-udah wajar saja kalau Shun kaget, you juga tahu, Bronze saint umurnya lebih muda dari kita, jadi ini sisi gold saint yang belum pernah dia tahu." Kata Alderbaran bijak sambil mengambil sendok itu lalu ditusukan ke adonan.

"Itu udah jatuh 2 kali!" Teriak Shura, jorok banget!

"Udah kepalang basah, kocok lagi Shun."

"… udah jadi batu sih…" Kata si rambut hijau dengan pelan

"APA! Adonannya jadi batu?" Baru kali ini Alderbaran liat ada adonan jadi batu karena dikocok.

"Kebanyakkan dikocok, airnya udah abis."

"Argh!! Gua pulang aja!" Sahut Shura sambil ngeloyor pergi.

_Owari_

* * *

**ltifal: demikianlah akhir kisah tentang audisi pemeran 'Antara Benci dan Rindu'. Sutradara akhirnya dengan keputusan tetap menjadikan Milo dan Aiolia sebagai tempat curhatan Shura. **

**Shura: capek… belum direkam udah capek duluan!**

**Milo: makannya jangan kasih ide aneh-aneh ke si ltifal, bisa parah**

**Aiolia: ia, curhat aja koq susah, yah ngak Mi?**

**Milo: Iya sayang.**

**Camus: …**

**Milo: eh, Camus gua ngak liat loe di situ **

**BRUAK! Kue batunya Shun mendarat di dahi Milo**

**Milo: WADAU! APAAN SIH! **

**Camus akhirnya balik badan sambil berjalan cepat ke luar dengan dingin**

**Saga: jealous dia, loe panggil Aiolia sayang**

**BRUAK! Kue batunya mendarat di dahi Saga.**

**Milo: CAMUS!!!!!!!! GUA KAN CUMA BERCANDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kanon: psikolognya parah loe, masa pasangan suami istrinya malah putus beneran**

**BRUAK… 3 detik kemudian terjadinya perang antara Saga dan Kanon sedangkan Shura dan Aiolia hanya bisa melihat pasrah. ltifal sendiri? Well dia tertawa terbahak-bahak sebelum kembali ke pekerjaannya.**


End file.
